Kickin' It Adventures!
by Angel3883
Summary: Join the Wasabi Warriors as they have crazy adventures, meet new people, have a lot of ramdomness, and defeat the Black Dragons! This is my first fanfic so please read! It's better than it sounds. Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, I'm Angel3883! This is my first fanfic here so please go easy on me. Oh, and I'm adding an OC so please tell me what you think of her, 'kay?! Awsome, now the diclaimer!**

***Disclaimer: I only dream of owning Kickin' It! Trust me, I don't own Kickin' It!***

***Kim's POV***

"Alright, guys I would like you to meet our newest student, Skylar!" Rudy said, excitedly. A girl with dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin and was height my height. Now I could see why the called her Skylar. It was her eyes. She gave a warm smile.

"You could call me Sky." She said. Jerry danced towards her.

"And I am called the swag master." Jerry said, wiggiling his eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. _Really Jerry, you see a pretty new girl you just met and you already start to flirt with her._ I thought. I saw her raise her eyebrows.

"If you're trying to flirt with me I'm not looking for a realationship right now. Sorry." She said. Jerry, and Eddie frowned. Jack and I just rolled our eyes.

"I'm Jack," Jack said. He stood up. "that's Kim," He pointed at me. I smiled and waved. "the one who flirted with you is Jerry, the nerd is Milton," Milton waved. "and that's Eddie." She smiled. Sky seemed really nice, and it's about time another girl joined the dojo. I wonder if she was a black belt.

I see someone walk in. It's Ty and the Black Dragons. Ugh, I hate the Black Dragons. I can't believe I ever went to that dojo. Those little cheaters.

"What do you want, Ty?" Rudy asked. Ty just grinned.

"I'm here to get my newest student, Skylar." He said. Everyone look toward Sky. She was glaring at Ty and the Black Dragons. She looked annoyed and mad at the same time.

"I told you Ty, I'm not interested in joining the Black Dragons." She said, still glaring at them.

"Ha! In your face , Ty! I got the prodigy!" Rudy said, dancing around the room. _Prodigy? Is she really that good at karate? _I thought. I see everyone was shocked too. I guess that answers my question about her being any good at karate.


	2. Sky and Jack's History

Hey** I'm uploading another chapter today because I felt like it was too short, and I typed it yesterday so... I'm gonna make another one. 'Kay?! **

**Disclaimer Time!: That's funny that you would think****_ I_**** own Kickin' It! Yeah right, I wish!**

***Sky's POV***

Ty walked out the door. Ugh I HATE him! He thinks just because my mom and him have a thing together that I'll join his dojo. That's basically why I won't join his dojo. It'll be too awkward. And now everyone knows I'm a karate prodigy._ Thay were gonna find out anyway so this is a real time saver._ Ugh, conscience nice to hear you again. Note the sarcasm there.

"Your a karate prodigy?" Asked Jack. I really didn't want them to find out the 1st week but because of Ty now they know. I only blame Ty. He basically ruined my realationship with my mother, and she knows how I feel about her dating and yet she does anyway.

"I wanna spar with her first." Kim said, getting up from the floor.

"Don't you think she'd rather spare with the best student in the dojo?" Asked Jack. His cockiness was awfully firmiller. I met a lot of cocky guys but Jack seemed different. It's like I knew him from somewhere. Oh well, I'll figure it out later.

"I wanna spar with Kim first since she wanted to first. It's only fair." I said smiling again. Kim smiled at me while Jack looked at me funnily.

"Don't hold back Sky, okay?" Kim said. I nodded. I wouldn't hold back on her. I hated when guys I met hold back since I'm a girl. So what? I'm just as good as them.

Kim threw the first punch, but I dodged it. I grabbed her wrist and flipped her. She tripped me, causing me to fall. I quickly got up and did a spinning back. She fell down. I smiled.

"Aww, did little Kimmy lose to the newbie?" asked Jerry, talking to Kim as if she was a 3 year old. She glared at him.

"Oh shut it!" Kim shouted. Jerry whimpered and hid behind Jack. We all laugh except Jerry and Kim. _I think I'm gonna like this dojo. _I thought. _Maybe even more than the dojo, maybe a guy whose name starts with a J and end with a K. _I don't like Jack. I just feel like I knew him before. _Look at your bracelet. _Why does my conscience has to be a know-it-all. I looked down at my bracelet. And then I remembered.

* * *

_"Happy Birthday Sky!" Jack said. I smiled at him, but then a pain of guilt hit me. I was moving tomorrow and I just didn't have the heart to tell him. I mean how was I suppose to tell my best friend since I was 3 that I was leaving New York? Exactly. I sighed. I knew Jack was going to be mad. And even extra mad since I didn't tell him earlier._

_"Sky, is something wrong? You look like you have something on your mind." Jack asked interrupting my thoughts. Well it's now or never._

_"Jack, please don't be mad at me, but tomorrow I'm...I'm...I'm moving!" I spit out. Tears were rolling down my eyes. I didn't want to leave New York, but it was my Dad's job so I didn't really have a choice. Jack hugged me._

_"It's okay Skylar, here this is your birthday present but it could be a going away present, too." Jack said handing me a friendship bracelet. I smiled and gave him a big hug. Jack was seriously the best best friend ever!_

_"I'm gonna miss you Jack." I said. He gave me his cocky grin. Oh no._

_"Of course you are since you have a major cru-AHHHHH!" He screamed. Probably since I flipped him. I laughed._

* * *

"Skylar! Skylar! Earth to Sky!" Milton screamed, shaking my shoulders. Ugh I guessed I zoned out.

"What happened Milton?" I asked still coming out of flashback mode.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go to Falafel Phil's with so we could get to know you." Kim said.

"Sure!" I said.

***Jack's POV***

Sky seems really nice, but I can't help but feel like I know her from somewhere. Every time she told us something about herself it kept reminding me of _her_.

* * *

_"Happy Birthday Sky!" I said. She gave me her signature smile. But then she looked like there was something bothering her. Trust me I would know, I've knew her since we were 3. She suddenly sighed. Now I knew there was something wrong with her._

_"Sky is something wrong? You look like you have something on your mind." I asked. I now saw guilt written all over her face._

_"Jack please don't be mad at me, but tomorrow I'm...I'm...I'm moving!" She sput out. Tears were now rolling down her face. I can't believe it my best friend/crush was moving! TOMORROW! I was holding back tears. I hugged her. What was I suppose to do without her?_

_"It's okay Skylar, here is your birthday present but it can be a going away present, too." I said, still trying to be strong. She smiled at me and gave me a hug._

_"I'm really gonna miss you Jack." She said. I gave her my signature grin._

_"Of course you are since you have a major cru-AHHHHH" I screamed. Skylar just flipped me and laugh. Man I was going to miss that laugh..._

* * *

I took a sip of my drink.

"My birthday is September 8th." She said. I spit out my drink. September 8th was _her_ birthday.

**I hope you like it!**

**~_Angel3883;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey** guys! Time for another chapter. But first...**

**"Yo Sky! Do the disclaimer!" I shouted. **

**"No! I'm too tired!" Sky said. I rolled my eyes.**

**"If you do it I'll tell you what's coming in a future chapter!" I said. She nodded. Whispers in ear.**

**"You monster! Oh and Angel3883 doesn't own Kickin' It!" Sky exclaimed.**

***Jack's POV***

I can't believe I did a spit take all over Sky's food. She looked disgusted at the soggy falafel balls.

"I'm sorry Sky. I'll get you another serving." I said. She sighed and gave me a weak smile.

"It's okay I kinda lost my appetite," She said, a falafel ball falling from her fork. Kim and Milton had disgusted looks on their face, Jerry looked confused (as always), and Eddie looked as if I killed his puppy.

"Let's get back to the dojo." Kim suggested. We all nodded and head out of Phil's.

***Kim's POV***

I had this funny feeling about Sky...and Jack. I mean he just did a spit take when Sky said her birthday. But then again Sky looked a bit confused too so... ugh this is all way too confusing. Maybe I'm just hanging around Jerry too much.

"So Sky you ARE going to Seaford High and not Swathmore, right?" Asked Milton. I remember when Milton went to Swathmore. It was when Rudy got that job and Ty tried to get us to quit. That's when we all split apart.

"Yup!" She said popping the P. "Oh and can one of you help me to my house? It's on Kirkwood street(**A.N Not a real street...I think.**)."

"Yeah I can help you since I live there too." I answered. She smiled at me while we walked out the door.

* * *

So I found out she' my neighbor. She and I are at my place studying. And by studying I mean using our laptops.

"Favorite song?" she asked me. We were asking random questions about each other.

"The One That Got Away by Katy Perry. Yours?" I asked. She thought about it.

"Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato." She answered.

" Here give me your laptop so we can message each other." Skylar said. I looked at her funnily.

"But I'm right next to you, we could talk." I said.

"Kim no one does that anymore." Sky joked. I laughed.

**AmazingBlackBelt has entered the chat room.**

**TheSkyIsTheLimit has entered the chat room.**

AmazingBlackBelt: Wow really, TheSkyIsTheLimit is your name?

**TheSkyIsTheLimit: **Says the AmazingBlackBelt.

**TheSwagMaster has entered the chat room**

**KarateGuy has entered the chat room**

ThePlaya** has entered the chat room**

**TheBrains has entered the chat room**

**TheSwagMaster: **Wassup

**AmazingBlackBelt: **What do you want guys?

TheBrains: To talk

**TheSkyIsTheLimit : **That's the best excuse ya got?

**KarateGuy: **Pretty much

**ThePlaya:**I'm hungry

TheBrains: Your always hungry.

I rolled my eyes and Sky laughed.

**KarateGuy: **What are you guys doin anyway

**AmazingBlackBelt: **Asking random questions about each other.

**TheSkyIsTheLimit: **Favorite thing to do?

**TheSwagMaster: **Dance yo!

**KarateGuy**: Hang out with my friends.

**TheBrains: **Study

**ThePlaya: **Eat

**AmazingBlackBelt:** Of course...ummm same one as Jack

**TheSkyIsTheLimit: **Sing

**KarateGuy: **You sing?

**TheSkyIsTheLimit: **Yup

"Let me hear!" I said to Skylar. Sky looked nervous now.

"I don't like singing in front of other people." She answered. I nodded. I was disipointed but whatever. Sky's phone rung meaning she go a text.

"I gotta go. Log out for me 'kay?" She asked. I nodded and she left.

**TheSkyIsTheLimit has left the chat room.**

**KarateGuy: **What happened to Sky?

**AmazingBlackBelt: **She had to leave. I'm gonna too. Good night.

The computer screen went black and I shut it. Tomorrow will be interesting.

* * *

***Sky's POV***

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ I groaned at the sound of my alarm. Today's my first day at Seaford High. Well at least I know people. I reluctantly got up and got ready for school. I was putting on my sneakers when my little sister Angel walked in.

"A boy named Jack and some girl named Kim is at the door." Angel said. I smiled.

" 'Kay. Tell them I'll be down in a sec." I said. She nodded. Angel's a really good sister and we never fight. Score! I ran down the stairs and grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter.

"Hey Sky." Jack said. I smiled. I was still confused about weather or not if he was _the _Jack. He probably would've known it was me. _You didn't._ Conscious how long has it been? It feels like just yesterday, probably since it WAS yesterday. _Really? I didn't know. _Wow it smells like a lot of sarcasm in here.

"We wanted to walk you to school." Kim says. Yes I won't be late from being lost this time. I thought.

"Bye Mom!" I yelled, closing the door on my way out. Looking around I see the most beautiful flower ever.

"You ready for your 1st day at Seaford High?" Kim asked. I nodded. I hope I would have no drama this year.

Time Skip

**Still in Sky's POV**

Well I found out I had my classes all with the Wasabi Warriors, thanks to Jack who did some favor for the principal. Yay! I also met Julie, Milton's girlfriend. I met Grace, captain of the cheerleaders. Well shes one of the captains. Kim's the other.

"So Sky how was your first day at Seaford High?" Asked Milton.

"It was fine except for the...food." I answered. I didn't know if I should call the thing they serve in the cafeteria they expect us to call food.

"It's better if you bring your own food." Jack said. We all headed towards the dojo.

Time to train.

**Sorry I haven't wrote for like a week...or two. I had authors block but today I was determined to write another chapter. See you soon(hopefully)!**

**~Angel38833**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had some...family issues. Any on with ze story!**

**Sky's POV**

It's been a month since I've moved here and I LOVE Seaford. Though it's kinda...crazy.

The Wasabi Warriors and I have grew closer and Kim is my best friend. Though I don't exactly have the best luck with my best friends. I had to abandon my first best friend and later all my other best friends kinda...betrayed me. I hope Kim was different.

We were at the dojo and I was about to spar with Jack. It was going to be my first time sparring with Jack, but every time were about to spar something happens to stop it. For example, last time Jerry wanted to taunt me about how no one beats Jack and I had to do something. I wasn't gonna let him get away with that.

"Ready to lose and find out I will always be the best here?" Jack asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Ready to learn that your not always going to be the best?" I ask causing Jack to chuckle. Right when Jack was about to attack, Rudy bursts in yelling "GUESS WHAT?!"

"Come on!" Jack yells. I chuckle at this.

"Why so happy?" Kim asks.

"I just got us into a tournament to Miami! We get to stay there for a week and don't worry about your parents I already asked them. We meet here tomorrow at 7 am!" Rudy says. After that everyone pretty much tried to all get out of the dojo as fast as possible. Once Kim and I got out (first ones out! Yay!) we raced home.

"I win!" Kim yells. I laugh. "Now we have to pack my clothes together FIRST!" I sighed and pouted. _You should have took the shortcut. _No duh conscious. Kim pulls my arm and drags me to her room.

"So it's Miami so we need to bring your swimsuit and sundresses. Oh and sandals and 2 pairs of sunglasses, shorts, and tank tops." I say. Kim barges into her closet.

"Wait hold the phone! You have a walk-in closet?!" I ask. She pokes her head out of her closet.

"Yup." She says popping the p. I sighed. Lucky! I walk into her closet and see lots of clothes. I never thought KIM would have so many clothes, but then again, she is a girl.

***3 hours Later at Sky's house***

"Finished!" I said. I plopped down onto my bed. To be honest, Kim and I packed pretty quick. I looked at the clock and it was 10:00 p.m.

"I should go. Ya' know, I'm actually gonna get shut eye this trip." Kim says. I nod in agreement. Usually it takes way longer then this to pack for a tournament but this time it was actually it was pretty fast.

"I'll meet you at your house at 6:30." I said. Kim nods and leaves. Time to go to bed!

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. I groaned and looked at the clock. 6:10! I was supposed to meet Kim in 20 minuets. I grabbed a towel and head towards the shower.

Surprisingly I got ready with 5 minuets to spare! I grabbed my luggage and my dog crate. I wasn't going to leave Snickers Bar (my dog) with my mom who is always out due to "business". I texted Rudy and he said it was alright as long as I watched him at all times. Snickers was a good dog so he would be easy to take care of.

I walked to Kim's house and knocked on the door. Kim answered it.

"Lets go!" She said. She must want to get there quickly. We made it to the dojo but actually barely on time.

"Where were you guys?" asked Rudy. Right when I was about to explain Rudy cut me off. "Never mind. Get in the car!"

Rudy was driving and apparently before we got to the dojo, there was a contest to see who rode shotgun and Milton won. I sat by the window, next to me Jack, then Kim. Then in the very back was Jerry and Eddie and Snickers Bar (he's a Yorkie but pretty big for one and he is brown and black so that is why I named him Snickers Bar.).

"So Sky could bring her dog and I couldn't bring mine!" Jerry complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Jerry my mom is always out due to 'business'." I say, making air quotes when I said 'business'. My mom. Now I love my mom and she loves me but when dad died my mom just kinda fell apart. She went to work and paid the bills and everything but the mom that convinced my dad to get me the Snickers wasn't there anymore. And this all happened a little while after we moved so the Jack from my hometown wasn't there to help me and I was still the new girl.

Now we were at Seaford because my mom's old boyfriend from high school is here. Mom is now dating him and it feels like she's replacing my father. Let me correct myself, she IS trying to replace my dad with Ty, she even gave Ty my dad's old watch! That's why I am mad at my mother for giving away the watch, for dating again, and for trying to replace my dad!

"Sky can we let your dog out of the cage?" Eddie asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure." I say, as if I wasn't just in deep thought (even though I was). I watched Eddie and Jerry take out Snickers. They started petting her and I just turned away.

"What's his name?" Jack asked. I smiled.

"Snickers Bar, but I usually call him Snickers." I say, remembering it was my dad's idea to name him that. Kim smiled at me while Jack looked deep in thought.

**Jack's POV**

She just said his name is Snickers Bar. Sky from my hometown had a dog named Snickers Bar who is a Yorkie like hers. I think this is _the_ Sky. The one who was my partner in crime, my best friend, my sparring partner, my old crush. Sky was exactly like her. Sky is Sky. _It's about time you realize this!_My conscious said. Not you right now, I need to figure out if Sky knows I'm Jack.

**Alright now I just want you guys to know that Sky and Jack are not gonna go out, I'm a huge Kick fan, sue me! JK! I just want Sky to be the one Jack goes to when he has girl problems. **

**With lots of Love**

**~Angel3883 3 **


	5. They Know

**Alright now peoples I have an IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW! Please read! Anyway on with ze story. But first...**

**Disclaimer: Ha! You guys think I own Kickin' It! Ya right! If I did Kim and Jack would've been together by now!**

**Sky's POV **

I wish that the tournament had all expenses paid so we could go in a plane. I am so bored. Jack and Kim were playing on their phone, Jerry, and Eddie were arguing about who was stronger: King Kon or a T-rex, and Milton was reading Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment (**A.N I LOVE the series! Who eles does and what's your favorite book?**). I sighed. Why does this have to be so boring? An idea popped into my head. I took out my phone and sent a text.

_To: Kimmers_

_From: Sky_

_I'm BORED! :( Lets mess with guys! :)_

I see Kim smile mischievously. She probably had an idea in her head.

_To: Sky_

_From: Kimmers_

_Follow my lead ;)_

I looked towards Kim and see her looking at me. I smile and nod.

"Hey I just met you," Kim sings. I laugh. I hear Jack groan besides me.

"Kim please don't." I hear Jack beg.

"And this is crazy!" I join in. the rest of the guys (except Jack) join in too. By the end of the song Kim and I were clutching our sides and dying of laughter and Jack was super annoyed.

As soon as our laughter died down Jack was ready to get out of the car first and hurt anyone who tries to stop him. Poor Jackie.

~Time skip

It was night-time now and Kim, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy were knocked out (don't worry, were at a rest stop). Jack and I were the only ones left awake. I could tell Jack couldn't sleep because he was lost in his thoughts, and so was I.

"Hey Sky?" Jack says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I ask. I took a sip of my soda.

"Do you remember who I am?" He asks.

**Jack's POV**

"Do you remember who I am?" I ask. Okay not the best way to find out if she remembers but I couldn't fall asleep until I know. Sky spits out the soda she was drinking.

"Come again?" Sky asks. I sigh.

"I'm Jack. The Jack from your hometown. The Jack who gave you your charm bracelet." I say. She stares at me, dumbfounded. She blinks and punches me in the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" She whisper-yells. I rub my arm.

"Okay first, OW!" She rolls her eyes. "Secondly, I just found out when I saw Snickers, thirdly OW!" I continue to rub my arm. She sighs and lean back. She must've been thinking. Now the car was filled with awkward silence.

"Well this is awkward now." Sky says, smiling. I chuckle. Same old Sky.

"Hey Sky, are your parents...divorced?" I asked. Honestly I didn't think Sky's parents would ever divorce, they were always so happy together. Sky's smile disappeared. She opened her eyes and shook her head no. If they weren't divorced then why was Sky's mom dating Ty?

"Dad died in a car accident a little while after we left." She says, her eyes getting glassy. Now I felt bad for asking. Poor Sky, she would've been the new girl at school, and adjusting to her new life.

"Mom gave his watch to Ty." She said. I stare at her, dumbfounded. No way could Sky's mom give that watch away. That was Sky's dad's most prized possession. She couldn't have gave it to...Ty!

We started talking and talking. She tells me about her mom trying to replace Sky's dad with Ty and her never being the same. She also tells me all about her ex-best friends, and how they betrayed her.

"So I'm the only one who hasn't failed you?" I brag. She rolls eyes and crosses her arms.

"Kimmers hasn't failed me and I have complete faith in her." She said. I smiled. This was starting to feel like old tomes, the times where I had a crush on her. I chuckled at the memories.

* * *

_I looked through the bushes near Skylar's house. Mason was taking her to the school dance. I need to make sure she doesn't fall for him. I hope Sky's dad will stop him (he knows about my crush). The door opens and Sky was there. _

_Sky was wearing a sky blue knee high dress. Her hair was all down and straight which was weird because she hates her hair down. She had a white headband and white shoes. She lookes amazing. Skylar and Mason talk for a little bit and then they walk into the school._

_I go under the table with all the snacks and watched Sky and Mason dance. They were about to slow dance when Sky made some excuse and sat down. Of course, Sky hates slow dancing. Mason is still at the dance floor and is flirting with May, the most popular girl in the 5th grade._

_I narrow my eyes at him and get out of under the table. That jerk! I grab the bowl of fruit punch and walk towards him._

_"Hope you like the punch." I say. I pour the whole bowl of punch on him and May. The look on their faces was priceless. I see Sky walk over with the chip dip and pur it all over him. We stare at him for a second and the whole gym is quiet. Then Sky and I burst out laughing and ran out of the gym as fast as we could so we wouldn't get in trouble (well we knew if we got away we'll still get in trouble)._

* * *

"Hey Jack? Jaaaack? Earth to Jack!" Sky says, waving a hand in my face. I shook my head.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked. I grinned.

"That time at the school dance." As soon as I said that a grin comes to her face. "Let's go to sleep 'kay?" She nods and within a minute she's out cold. Same old Sky.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay so in 3 days I'm going on a trip to New York to visit my family and throw my twin sisters their baptism. Anyway it'll only be for a week so I shall not update on my trip. Don't worry I will update as soon as I get back. Also I shall be taking a bunch of pictures so if you want to see go to Instagram and type in jramirez3883!**

**~With lots of love**

**Angel38833**


End file.
